Yuuki No Hanabi
by Musa Silver-Hawk
Summary: This is an updated version. It's still the same general content, just edited thoroughly. I deleted the original. Shuuhei/Byakuya-Fem!Ichigo Gin-Fem!Kira Shunsui-Fem!Jyuushiro Renji-Rukia
1. Prologue

Prologue

He sat in front of his parlour room window and watched the snow fall. Winter was such a depressing season. What joy could be found in a time of cold: when the land was barren? The Gods covered the world in a mantel of white that brought death. So much despair came with that grey sky. He didn't understand how children could play, carefree, in that frozen, lifeless world.

He stood up and walked to his chambers to retrieve his coat. As a man of the nobility, he had to maintain good relations with the other families of the aristocracy. Wrapping a scarf around his neck, he climbed into his carraige and the driver snapped the reins.

The sky was black as coal and the winter air seemed to bite at him through the windows and door. With any luck he would arrive at the estate of his sister and her husband shortly. At least he hadn't lost her yet. He gripped the pocket of his coat as he stepped into the bitter chill of the night and up the steps of the Lord and Lady Abarai's manor. He couldn't bear losing his little sister, not after all that had happened many winters ago.

XXX

Snow balls whized through the air as common boys and girls played. Some of the projectiles made their mark and others missed. Playful screams could be heard from the village girls as the boys chased them accross the snow. Young gentlemen and women skated on a near-by pond, weary of the frolicing children. One such young woman sat on a bench near the pond reading a book. Her waist length, bright auburn hair was pulled into a braid down her back. She asked a passing gentleman for the time; 15.30. She thanked him and went back to reading. _He _should be arriving shortly.

The sound of quick breaths and heavy steps caused her to look up. She smiled and closed the book. He stood there, bent over, hands on his knees, panting. When he straightened up, he was a good five inches taller than she was. His hair was in helpless dissaray but his face shone with love and tenderness.

She stood up and the two embraced. He snuck a quick peck to her cheek and she blushed. Together, they walked hand-in-hand down the street. They stopped only once for hot chocolate and roasted chestnuts, which they shared.

When they stopped at her house, a respectable building, he bade her farewell. With a lingering kiss to her lips, he took his leave. She walked into her home and closed the door behind her. She hung her shawl on the coat rack next to the door and walked upstairs to her room.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The muffled sound of hooves could be heard from the street. Carraiges transported people to their destinations. Soon, the sound of hooves would be arriving at his door. It was almost Christmas and his sister insisted that she pay a visit. He and her husband consented only on the condition that Lord Abarai accompany her. Traveling, even the shortest distances, could be hazardous for a woman in her condition.

Rukia had put up a fuss at first; claiming that she wasn't ill, only pregnant. After much prodding and fruitless convincing, Rukia relented.

He heard the carraige pull up to the door.

"Brother!" Rukia, a little sprite of a creature, rushed into her brother's study. He stood up and embraced his younger sibling. A knock was heard from outside the room.

"Byakuya," a tall man with red hair entered the room. Byakuya inclined his head to the man. Rukia took her brother's chair and placed her hands on her swollen abdomen.

"Bother, we just visited the doctor last week. He said that the baby is doing well." Rukia and her husband, Lord Renji Abarai, smiled at each other. Byakuya smiled as well. As a child, Rukia never had the best health. It was a constant worry and everyone feared that she mightn't be able to concieve a child.

"Byakuya," Renji said. "May we tresspass for a little longer? Rukia needs to rest, although she keeps insisting otherwise." Byakuya nodded and had a servant show Renji and Rukia to a guest room.

Byakuya gazed briefly out the window again before he walked out into the chill air. It was snowing again.

XXX

She pinned her hair up into a bun and placed a bonnet on her head. She pulled her waist coat from the closet and slipped it on. She laced up her boots and grabbed a scarf. She looked herself once over in the mirror and straightened out her skirts. She bade farewell to her father and sisters and exited her house.

Meet him at the pond. That is what he had told her over the phone. Meet him at the pond. His voice had sounded urgent. She broke into a run. What did he need to tell her in person that he couldn't over the phone?

Almost at the pond, she lost her footing and fell forward. She expected to hit the snow, but she didn't. Instead, she fell against a firm, broad chest. Looking up, she peered into slate gray eyes. The man helped her steady herself.

"Thank you." She said. Her voice was soft, but clear. The man nodded to her, his face stern.

"A young lady should not be running in this weather." He said. "It is dangerous." She blushed and walked the rest of the way to the pond.

Before she sat down on the bench, she heard someone call her name.

"Ichigo!" she looked up. A worried expression instantly spread accross her face. He was running as well. When he reached the bench, he sat down and motioned for her to do the same; she did.

"Shuuhei," she whispered. "Why did you call me out here? You sounded, how should I say… urgent." He grasped her hands in his and looked her in the eye.

"Ichigo, the reason why," he took a breath and Ichigo felt something slide over her finger. She removed her hands from his to find a simple gold band on her ring finger. She lowered her hand; a slight frown was on her face.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Neither one of us is extremely wealthy. My father owns a clinic but…"

"Ichi, I know. I'll make something work. Besides," he paused again and rested his hand on her stomach. "How will you care for the baby?" Ichigo looked away and swated his hand.

"It's too soon to tell." She whispered. "Besides, father says it could also be a passing sickness." Shuuhei made Ichigo look at him.

"He said that there was a twenty percent chance that it could be a passing sickness. That means there is an eighty percent chance that you are pregnant. Wouldn't it be better to have the child in wedlock? The wedding could be next month. It would be a small one: family and closest friends." Ichigo looked back at the ring, then at her stomach. Her abdomen was still flat and, Shuuhei was right, it would be better to have the child in wedlock. Her baby wouldn't be labled as a bastard and she wouldn't be labled as a whore. No woman deserved to go through that.

She looked at Shuuhei and nodded. They'd talk to her father that same day.

XXX

He continued with his walk. The only thing passing through his mind was a pair of large hazel eyes; large hazel eyes, an elegant nose, a slender but stubborn jaw, and skin as white as a china doll. He wondered why she had been running. To meet a man that she was courting? That was probably it. Common women spent most of their time trying to find a rich young man to marry so that their mothers could rest easy.

He stopped and gazed up at the sky. A couple snowflakes landed on his nose. _'I should be getting home soon.' _He thought. As he walked back to his manor, he spotted a woman sitting on what he assumed to be the stepps leading up to her house. Her head was in her hands and the muffled sound of sobbing could be heard. _'Looks like I'm not the only one depressed by winter.'_ His mind went back to the hazel-eyed girl that had bumped into him. He remembered that her face, although shocked, also held what looked like panic. Maybe she wasn't meeting the man she was courting. Maybe she had recieved distressing news about a relative. The girl _had_ been runing quite frantically.

He placed his hands in his pockets. Why was he thinking about a simple common girl who's name he didn't know? Maybe it was because she had run head-long into him. No one had run directly into him before; they had run around him, but never into him. He shook his head. After a nice cup of tea and a good nights sleep, he would forget the hazel-eyed girl.

XXX

She slept restlessly. Her father had approved of the marraige and her sisters had already started planning the event. She knew it was for love and the safety of the child; but, she wasn't sure if Shuuhei actually loved her enough to marry her even without the baby.

She lit a candle. She pulled on her night robe and slippers. Picking up the candle, she walked outside to the snow covered garden. Her younger sister Yuzu had planted the garden during the summer of her seventh year. She sat on the steps leading down to the garden and nuzzled her feet into the snow. It didn't do much to help her calm down. Quite the opposite. She stood up and went back inside. If being outside didn't help her calm down then she would make herself a mug of warm milk.

She finished her milk and walked back upstairs to her room. One thing that flashed through her mind before she closed her eyes was a pair of slate gray eyes.

"Sister," Yuzu stood over her older sibling. "Sister, father wants to show you something." Ichigo looked up from the book that she had been reading. Closing the book, Ichigo wondered what her father wanted to show her. _'It had better be something important or I'm going to whack him over the head with my book.' _She thought. She found her father in the room that he used to share with her mother. He motioned for her to enter. She did and clapped a hand over her mouth.

Lying on the bed was the most beautiful dress that Ichigo had ever seen. It was a gown of the purest white with a thin veil of silver – embroidered gauze draped over the skirt. The bodice had tiny silver flowers stitched into it, and from the sleeves a cuff of white lace finished it off. Her father smiled at her.

"Your mother wore that on our wedding day." He said. "I kept it in hopes that, one day, I'd see you, Karin, or Yuzu in it as well." Ichigo rushed to the gown and gathered it in her arms. Being careful not to bury her face in it, she felt hot tears prick her eyes and spill down her cheeks.

Ichigo loved her mother. When she was alive, she would tell Ichigo stories of how Ichigo's father would try to court her. He wooed her with flowers, buying tickets to a play (it was a comedy), telling her lame jokes… the list went on and on.

Ichigo and her mother often went out liesurely together, before Karin and Yuzu were born. Remembering that night brought fresh tears to her eyes. She didn't blame the twins for their mother's death; she had died a week later. Ichigo was glad though; at least her mother had gotten a chance to hold all three of her children before she died.

Ichigo rested her head on the bed frame and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Dear mother," she said as she lay the dress back on the bed. "I'm getting married soon. Ol' Goat Chin wants me to wear your dress." Ichigo looked up at the cieling. "Would you like that?" As if her mother in Heaven had heard her, Ichigo felt a sudden, loving, warmth settle over her. Ichigo took that to mean that her mother would like that very much.

XXX

He looked at the tree in the family room. In his hand he held a list of guests that would be arriving to the Christmas Eve Ball tomorrow. He glanced at the list. His sister had insisted that he invite the family of the doctor of every clinic and hospital in the area. Rukia had said that it was in gratitude for the arrival of her healthy baby boy.

She had given birth just one week prior . Baby Miki had his mother's face but his father's eyes, and he even had red fuzz covering his head. Byakuya wondered which parent Miki would take after personality wise. He reasoned, that with the mixed physical attribute, the child would be similarly blessed in his mentality.

As he was thinking about his nephew, Byakuya felt the guest list taken from his grasp.

"Kurosaki, Isshin and his daughters, Unohana, Retsu, Isane, Kotetsu…"The sound of rustling paper could be heard after the initial names had been read. "Wow Byakuya, why are you inviting doctors and nurses to your party?" Byakuya's assisstant, Gin Ichimaru, had appeared. Byakuya calmly took the list back from Gin.

"Ever the sly fox, aren't you Gin?" he stated with cool indifference. Gin chuckled and readjusted his coat sleeves.

"Actually Byakuya," he said: his tone serious. "Kira just found out that she miscarried. We won't be able to attend your party." Byakuya placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. He knew all too well the pain of losing a loved one. Gin needed to be with Kira during this time. Hopefully next time, things wouldn't end so tragically.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She watched her sisters dance with the sons of lords. She smiled; they seemed to be enjoying themselves. She herself was seated out of the way of the dancing. Several men had come up to her, asking for a dance, but she had politely declined each offer.

"Young ladies are supposed to dance, not be wallflowers." She looked up. A small woman holding an infant in her arms stood beside her. The woman sat down. "My brother doesn't usually throw parties in the winter." Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the woman. Was she trying to start a conversation or was she just trying to be hospitable?  
>Ichigo asked if she could hold the baby. The woman, Rukia was her name, smiled and handed her son over. Ichigo smiled softly. She would soon have a child of her own. Her mind went to Shuuhei and the wedding. He had reasured her innumerable times that he loved her. He told her that he wouldn't have proposed if he didn't love and want her.<br>She felt tears prick her eyes. Why was she so uncertain? She remembered being teased as a child. Her hair had been closer to orange then and people had called her "pumpkin head."  
>Shuuhei never teased her; never laughed. He comforted her when she cried, and defended her when she was picked on. So, why did she fear that he would leave her?<br>She felt a tear fall and a hand grip her arm.  
>"I don't know em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"what emmade you so depressed that you started crying," Rukia's voice broke through her thoughts. "But I do know the perfect solution." With her baby held carefully in one arm, Rukia marched Ichigo off to another part of the room. Ichigo stumbled along after Rukia, unsure of where the small woman was taking her.  
>"Brother!" The two women neared a man with red hair. Rukia looked around and handed Miki to the man. "Renji, where is brother? I found him a dance partner." The man shrugged his shoulders. He explained that Lord Kuchiki had been a little on edge that evening<br>"Every time that I caught him glancing in your direction, miss," he told Ichigo. "I heard him say, 'It can't be. It can't.'" Ichigo had no explaniation for him. Maybe the lord had mistaken her to be someone else. Rukia just shrugged it off saying that her brother never did like the winter. Ichigo did not know what kind of sense that made, and Rukia did not elaborate.

XXX

"… And then, after one dance, the two walked outside and just talked for the rest of the party!" Ichigo listened in good humour as Yuzu regailed her with last night's events. Apparently Karin had been approached by the son of Earl Hitsugaya. Yuzu had been approached by many young men and danced with almost all of them.

Ichigo had ended up spending the rest of the evening in the company of the Count of Zaraki. He was nice enough, and he danced well enough, but he mostly spoke about fighting and about what a great fencer he was.  
>Ichigo had been relieved when the festivities were over. She had been falling asleep, and the Count's endless drivel wasn't helping. She had sighed an inaudable sigh when her father came to tell her that it was time to leave. The yawn she had been stifling, she let out in the carraige. She didn't really care if she seemed "unladylike" she was tired and in the company of, only, her father and sisters.<br>She picked up her skates and told her sisters that she would be going out. The only response she heard was for her to be careful. She smiled. She didn't know what she would do without her sisters; Yuzu with her sweet tenderness and Karin, with her social awkwardness. They both were treasures in her life.  
>She walked to the pond and put her skates on. She stepped onto the ice and held her arms out to her side to balance herself. She smiled as she soared over the ice.<p>

"A lady shouldn't be without a partner." She saw a young boy skating up to her with his hand out-stretched. She smiled and accepted the boy's offer. The two skated around the pond until the boy's mother called him home.

"I was wondering when you'd be free." She turned and, although she was smiling, tears made their way down her cheeks.  
>Shuuhei walked Ichigo to the bench and sat her down on it. He lowered himself to his knees and rested his head in her lap. He brought a hand up to stroke her stomach. He lifted his head slightly so that he could look into her eyes.<br>"Ichi, I know that you have had your doubts. Goodness knows, I've had my fair share as well, but I promise you from the bottom of my heart, that I love you. You wouldn't be carrying my child if I didn't feel that I wanted you in my life forever and for always until the end of time." He grasped her hands and placed them over his heart. It was beating a mile – a – minute. Ichigo smiled down at him.  
>"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I know. I love you too. Which is why I guess I'm so affraid." Shuuhei wrapped his arms around her waist.<br>"Don't be, my love. We have each other."

XXX

He sat on his bed with his head hung low. Why was it, in winter, that weeks felt like years? It had always been like that after his wife had died. Winter had been her favourite season; her birth season, it was now her death season as well. He shook his head. Then she had to bang into him, and it was as though winter couldn't go by fast enough!

A week after the ball, Gin had said that Kira had gone to the Kurosaki Clinic to see how her health was. Needless to say, she was quite surprised when the eldest daughter walked in and began going over proceedures.  
>"Lord Renji Abarai had told me that the elder Kurosaki girl has the most unusal hair for a girl in this area; a bright auburn colour. He said that she had large hazel eyes as well." Gin had said. "Lord Abarai also said that her hair and eyes did nothing to detract from her stunning appearance." Byakuya had stopped listening when Gin had said "large hazel eyes." So she had been at his ball. Why were her eyes haunting him so much?<br>He figured that the reason was because most folks had gray, blue, or brown eyes. Green and hazel eyes weren't common. He thought it strange though, that he had never heard of a Mrs. Kurosaki. Maybe she was the one that the elder Kurosaki girl inherited her eyes and hair from?  
>Byakuya began braiding his long ebony hair. He would ask Gin to investigate. Kira would be a better person to ask though, since she frequented the clinic more often than her husband. The only issue with that, was Kira's weak state of being. Byakuya would ask both Gin and Kira. Yes. That was it. He would pay them a visit next week when, hopefully, Kira's health would be much improved.<p>

XXX

She sat in her chair at the clinic, waiting for Miss Kurosaki to tend to her. She was a sweet child, Miss Kurosaki, only two and twenty, yet she knew what she was doing and she knew her way around the clinic.  
>"Mrs. Ichimaru?" A younger version of Ichigo came through the door. "My sister will see you now." Kira stood up and brushed her skirts with delicate hands. She followed Yuzu into the patient room and thanked the ten – year – old for her good work. Yuzu smiled and left.<br>"Miss Kurosaki," Kira began. "Why did you call me here? I…" Ichigo smiled at Kira; placing a finger on her lips. The two women had grown close because of Kira's frequent visits.  
>"Number one, Kira, call me Ichigo. Number two, it's "Mrs. Hisagi" now. "Number three, we are going to adopt you… well, for a few months anyway." Kira gave her friend an odd look. Ichigo giggled. "Father says that if you spend time with a family, then your body will get used to the idea and stop rejecting the children. I don't ever want to see you go through the pain of another miscarraige ever again." Kira smiled and embraced Ichigo.<br>"Thank you, Mrs. Hisagi." The two women giggled and embraced again. "Thank you so much."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The room was dark save for a flickering candle. The curtains were drawn over the windows and the door was closed. The glow from the candle iluminated a lone figure, hunched over, in a chair. His hands were folded thoughtfully under his chin and his eyes were down cast.

She wouldn't make it. Not this time. He slammed his fist on the arm of his chair. Was Lord Winter going to claim the life of yet another loved one? Would his lordship not rest until everyone dear and important to him was dead? Surely he hadn't done anything to deserve this. He clenched his fist and stood up. He paced his room who-knows-how-long, but it couldn't be helped. All signs pointed to failure. He knew her health had never been spot-on, but nothing had _ever_ come close to this. He just couldn't see how she could make it.

He felt rage, confusion, fear, and worst of all, sadness. His sister, whom he had known for all of her thirty one years of life since the day she was born, was now lying in a coma with a fever so high, she was sweating. He rested his forehead on the cool glass of the window. Renji was with her now, sitting by her side, talking to her even though she didn't respond.

He felt his throat tighten as a choked sob tore from it. Tears, which he hadn't felt since his daughter died three years ago, poured from his eyes. He slammed his fist against the bed post as he walked by it. He sank back into his chair and sobbed. His world had stopped again. Not even the hazel – eyed Kurosaki girl could make it start back up again. Not this time. _'Probably not ever again.'_ He thought. He prayed that the doctors were wrong, that they had somehow missed something, _anything_ that might give him a sliver of hope for Rukia's survival. She couldn't die. He would not allow it.

XXX

There was a dent where the two women were curled up. The days activities, consisting of getting food, preparing food, running the clinic, helping Mr. Kurosaki run erands, mending clothes, and finding out from Mr. Ichimaru that Lady Rukia was gravely ill, had left Ichigo and Kira rightfully tired. Both women agreed that, tomorrow, they would pay Lady Abarai a visit, offer care for baby Miki and bring over a care packet of food in a picnic hamper.

With Yuzu, Karin, and Mr. Kurosaki running the clinic for the day, Kira and Ichigo felt somewhat at ease as they rode to the Kuchiki estate. Ichigo held a small hamper in her lap and Kira held linens for Miki. Seeing as both women were from, roughly, the same social class, they didn't have much to offer.

The two women found the lord sitting next to his wife. Rukia was in her bed, eyes closed, and unmoving. One might have thought that she were dead upon first glance. However, if one looked closer, they'd see the red on her face spreading rapidly, they'd see the droplets of sweat cascading from her brow, and they'd see the pained expression on her face as she was still prisoner to sleep.

Lord Abarai looked up when he heard the girls enter. He frowned slightly and shook his head. No change. The women handed their gifts to a maid and sat down on the opposite side of the bed. For the most part, Ichigo just sat there and listened to Kira and Lord Abarai converse with one another. She didn't hear much though; her mind was on the sleeping woman in front of her. She had only met Rukia once before, at the ball. She had been so lively then. It was hard to believe that the same woman was in a coma and running an incredibly high fever.

XXX

A frail figure glanced out a window and rested her hand over her chest. She had noticed that her close friend was starting to bite off more than she could chew. She knew of goings on that her friend's husband was a part of that could ultimately hurt her friend. She sighed as she picked up her mug of hot tea. Ichigo should be careful. If she didn't want to get hurt, Ichigo would have to choose between friends or family.

"If Shuuhei dies, or gets killed," she said to herself. "She won't have to choose." She took a long gulp of tea and began braiding her long, white hair over her shoulder. "Shunsui, I think that it has gotten colder. Could you please get me a blanket?" Her husband, sitting accross the room, raised his head, got up, and draped the blanket that had been keeping him warm, over his wife's shoulders.

"You should rest Jyuushiro. It's late and I don't want my bride to fall ill." He whispered lovinginly in her ear. Jyuushiro blushed and pulled the blanket closer around her shoulders. Shunsui lifted his wife in his arms the way he had on their wedding night and carried his beloved to their bedroom. Laying her gently on the bed and tucking her under the covers, he placed a sweet, tender, and loving kiss on Jyuushiro's mouth.

"I'll be right back with your tea and a book." He promised. Jyuushiro smiled at her husband's retreating back but frowned at the thought of her friend making a seriously unfair and difficult desicion.

XXX

"Kira, Miss Ichigo, have you seen the morning paper?" Gin was sitting with the two women in the drawing room reading the morning paper. His wife and Ichigo looked up from their mending and shook their heads. Gin shrugged. "Apparently there have been a few uprisings these past few months." Ichigo nodded. Shuuhei had told her about those. Gin kept reading,

"According to the paper, some upstarts on our end of the social lader are aiming to overturn the crown and the rest of the Aristocracy. These upstarts claim that the nobility is taking advantage of us, and if the nobility don't listen to their voices now, it could lead to war." By this time both women had long abandoned their needle work. Ichigo's jaw clenched. Shuuhei had not mentioned that last bit. Ichigo had a sneaking suspicion but she hoped with every fiber of her being that she was wrong.

Kira stood up and walked over to Ichigo. The look in her eyes held worry. She had heard Shuuhei mention the Rebels as well, except he had spoken of them with reverence, not indifference or mocking. The two women exchanged fretful glances. From what they had gathered from the article that Gin had read, it was only a matter of time before a riot broke out.

"Excuse me," a servant stood in the doorway to the drawing room. "Mr. Ichimaru, Mrs. Ichimaru, Mrs. Hisagi, Lord Kuchiki is here to see you." Ichigo looked up. She would finally see the ever elusive Lord Byakuya Kuchiki that she had heard so much about. Ichigo smiled at the servant.

"Thank you, you may let him in." The servant bowed and exited the room. In through the doorway stepped a tall man with a broad chest and slate – gray eyes.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_'__Miss Kurosaki, it is a pleasure to finally meet you properly.'_ He had said. He had knelt in front of her and kissed the back of her hand. A look of warmth and kindness had shone in those gray orbs. Ichigo had hidden a giggle in her palm and correctd Byakuya's mistake; she was _Mrs. Hisagi_ not Miss Kurosaki. That had been a month ago. Ichigo was now sitting on the bed that she shared with Shuuhei. Her hands rested atop her swollen abdomen. One more month and her child would be born.

Ichigo frowned. She feared that Shuuhei would not be around for the birth of their child. He had joined the Rebels as Ichigo expected he would. She worried. Shuuhei had no experience with guns or fighting of any sort. If he wasn't careful, he could die, get severly injured, or like Rukia, get knocked into a coma. Ichigo faught back tears. Rukia still hadn't woken up.

Ichigo and Kira had gone over on several occasions to speak to Rukia's still form, to take care of baby Miki – who was now learning how to toddle, and to reasure Lord Abarai that his wife was fighting to survive.

Ichigo sighed again. One more month and it would be spring. She would be able to visit the weeping cherry tree again and read a book beneath the tree's branches: listening to the birds sing their spring-time song. She listened now to the creak and groan of loose floor boards and un-oiled door hinges.

She got out of bed and got properly dressed. Slipping on her waist coat, she exited her house. She let her feet take her where they may as she walked aimlessly around. By chance or by habit, she found herself at the pond. No one was skating. The ice was thinning and everyone knew that skating would be hazardous.

She had just situated herself on the bench when the sound of raised voices caught her ear. A tall man of high birth was walking in her direction. Around the man, young men of lower standing threw rocks at him. Feeling rage surface, she stood up and ran to the man: blocking him from the stones.

"Shame on you!" Ichigo cried. "What has this man done to you? I see no reason to act this way!" One of the Rebels picked up a rock and threw it at her.

"He's a _noble_," the Rebel sneered. "He thinks that he doesn't have to worry about anything because he has _everything_ he could ever want and need!" Before Ichigo could respond, she felt a hand grip her shoulder. Slate – gray eyes met hazel ones.

"Yes," he said. "I am a noble, but that does not mean that I don't want or need. It also does not mean that I don't have to worry." One last rock was thrown. It hit Ichigo on the forehead and cut the skin. She didn't feel it though, her senses had gone numb.

Byakuya lead Ichigo back to the bench and sat down with her. He placed a gentle hand over her stomach.

"You shouldn't be out like this." He said. "It is still cold, there are still ice patches; you need to be careful." Ichigo turned a tear stained face towards him.

"I'm pregnant," she said hoarsly. "Not dieing." She looked at her baby bump. "I'm worried." She said more to herself. "Shuuhei, will you be back in time to greet our child into the world?"

Byakuya listened to Ichigo's worries. He wanted to tell her not to worry, that he would help her raise the child, but he knew that he couldn't. He barely knew anything about this woman. All he knew for sure was that she was married, pregnant, daughter of a doctor, and a good friend of the Ichimarus. He would give anything to better know the woman sitting next to him.

He watched her stand up. She thanked him for sitting with her and walked away. The only thing that Byakuya saw on his way home were those pretty hazel orbs, the fire they held, and the spark tucked into the far corner of each eye.

XXX

"Sister!" Yuzu called to Ichigo one morning. "Sister, Mrs. Kyoraku is here to see you!" Ichigo smiled and draped her shawl over her shoulders as she made her way down the stairs. She found Jyuushiro sitting in the drawing room sipping pleasently from a mug of warmed tea. Jyuushiro chuckled lightly as Ichigo stumbled daintily as she made to sit down.

"You must be careful dear." She said. Ichigo smiled sheepishly.

"Have you recieved any news about Shuuhei or the Rebels?" she asked. "I haven't gotten any letters for a few weeks now and I'm beginning to worry. Has Shunsui heard anything?" Jyuushiro set her mug on the table in front of her and shook her head. Shunsui had not yet returned home from his visit to the Rebel camp. Ichigo walked over to her friend and placed her hand over Jyuushiro's. Over the past few months, the Rebels had roused quite a gathering of young common and peasent men. It was only a matter of time before the riots became full blown battles.

Ichigo sat down next to Jyuushiro and the two women sat in silence for a while. Ichigo thought about what Jyuushiro had told her. Ever since Shuuhei had joined the Rebels one month after Christmas, Shunsui visited Shuuhei once every two weeks to give letters to Ichigo and to give both women information on the current situation of things in the Rebel camps. The last that she had heard, Shunsui had told Ichigo that Shuuhei would try his best to be home when the baby was on its way.

Ichigo winced slightly as she felt her unborn child swim in her womb. She smiled and shared the news with Jyuushiro. Ichigo had promised that she would be the baby's godmother. Jyuushiro had wept tears of joy when Ichigo told her this. Even though Jyuushiro had recently married, she had found out that she would not be able to bear children.

XXX

He sat next to his sister's bed and held her hand. It was almost spring, just a few more days and he would be out of Lord Winter's clutches and his sister would finally wake up. Her fever had gone down significantly and she had begun to show signs of life, but she had yet to open her eyes. He closed his own eyes. He knew that Ichigo, Kira, and sometimes a woman with long silvery – white hair, came and spoke to Rukia. They also took care of Miki while they were over. He smiled. Under their guidance, Miki was growing into a fine boy.

Byakuya couldn't help but think that, if Rukia remained sick for just a wee bit longer, he could see Ichigo without any questions being asked. At the same time, he knew it was thanks to Ichigo's visits that his baby sister had improved as much as she had.

"Thank you," he whispered to the night. "Thank you, Mrs. Hisagi, for helping to heal my sister." Even though the windows in his sister's room were closed, Byakuya swore that he felt a breeze flow by him and dance through his hair. The breeze seemed to say, 'You are welcome,' but he couldn't be sure though.

He stood up and rearranged the blanket so that it covered Rukia's shoulders. He didn't want Rukia to get worse while she was on the road to recovery. As he closed the door behind him, he heard what sounded like gun shots. He ran down stairs and peered out the front windows. Two men from the Rebel camps and two noblemen could be seen. One of the Rebels held a rifle and the two noblemen were crouched next to a third. The Rebels shouted something to the nobles and took off.

Byakuya opened his door and ran over to the men. The person who had been shot was the Count of Zaraki's ten – year – old daughter Yachiru. The two men with her were the Count's finest and most loyal guards, Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa. Byakuya told the men to bring Yachiru in and rest her on the couch in his parlour while he called for help. _'Please Ichigo,' _he prayed silently. _'Please be awake.' _The phone rang; it rang all the way through and no one picked up. Byakuya swore and tried again. Nothing. He tried nine more times and got the same result nine more times. He was about to give up when, on the tenth try, someone answered.

"Kurosaki Clinic! This is Ichigo Hisagi speaking, how may I help you?" Byakuya let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Ichigo, it's me, Byakuya. Please come quickly. There is a dieing child in my parlour." The line went dead.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He had spent the day pouring over maps and time – tables. He had everything timed down to the last minute; he had even managed to squeeze a few days to be with Ichigo. He knew that the baby was due any day now and he wanted to be there when his child came into the world. Taking a quick glance outside his tent, Shuuhei noted it to be around mid-day.

"Oi! Hisagi!" He heard someone call. A tall man with long, shoulder length, wavy brown hair and blue – gray eyes approached him. Coyote, Starrk, one of the more… laid back men of the Rebel faction. He almost always used Shuuhei as an excuse or a shield so that he, himself, wouldn't have to work. Shuuhei groaned and emerged fully from his tent.

"What do you want, Starrk?" he asked not even bothering to hide the fact that he was peeved. Starrk put on a face of mock hurt.

"Is that any way to speak to a friend?" Seeing the look on Shuuhei's face, Starrk sobered up. "The captain has given us the week off. The camp is empty save for you, a few others, and me. Captain said that family is just as important as liberation, more so in fact." Now that Starrk had mentioned it, the camp was definitely quieter than usual. "There's a carriage at the entrance waiting for soldiers to board." Shuuhei was in and out of his tent faster than one could say 'skippy.' This way, he wouldn't have to wait a week before seeing his beloved.

XXX

She sat next to the child and brushed her bangs behind her ears. The bullet wound had been deep but it wasn't fatal. She had removed the bullet cleanly and had thoroughly cleansed the wound.

Yachiru was now asleep due to the medicine that Ichigo had given her. Ichigo smiled lightly. Earlier that day, the Count of Zaraki had nearly broken down the doors to the Kuchiki estate demanding to know if his daughter would live or not. Ichigo stood up and walked into something solid. The Count had fallen asleep on the floor. She chuckled lightly as she carefully maneuvered her way around the Count's slumbering form.

She walked to Byakuya's study and rapped her knuckles lightly on the wood. She heard him bid her entry so she did. Byakuya turned to face her.

"Yachiru is fine my lord," she said with a small bow. "I told Count Zaraki that she needs to rest and that he shouldn't move her until the morrow. He is sleeping himself now, in front of the couch. Anyway, I mainly…" she stopped; that feeling… Ichigo's eyes widened before she fell against the doorframe. "The baby is coming!" she gasped.

Waisting no time, Byakuya scooped Ichigo into a semi-awkward hold and carried her into his personal chambers; it was the closest room with a bed to the study. After laying Ichigo gently on the bed, he called for his maids to attend to Ichigo until Unohana or Ichigo's father could arrive.

()()()

Isshin had just hung up the phone when a knock came at the front door. He threw his coat on and flew to the door, calling the other members of the household to him with the news that he had just received. When he opened the door, he saw his daughter's husband.

"She's gone into labour!" Isshin practically shouted as he hooked the horse up to the carriage. Shuuhei didn't say anything; there was no time to say anything and there was no room. He was glad however, that he had arrived when he had.

As the carriage drew nearer to its destination, Shuuhei frowned. What business did Ichigo have at the estate of a noble man?

()()()

"Sorry to bring you out here like this." Byakuya said as he walked everyone to where Ichigo was. "The daughter of a friend of mine had been shot. I asked Ichigo to take care of her. She had just come to tell me that she would be leaving when her water broke. I've had the maids take care of her so far." Shuuhei nodded. He had seen the slumbering child when they had passed the parlour.

The sound of harsh words, painful screams, and;

"SHUUHEI YOU BASTARD! IF I LIVE THROUGH THIS, I'LL CASTRATE YOU!" Could be heard from the top of the stairs. Shuuhei winced at the mention of castration. Isshin just smiled and patted his son – in – law on the shoulder.

"Masaki said the same thing to me when Ichigo was being born." They entered the room and Isshin went right to work helping the maids prepair for the baby's arrival. Shuuhei went to hold his wife's hand and she shot him the dirtiest look she could muster while screaming.

"Good Ichigo," her father told her. "You are doing fine. Take deep breaths and when I tell you, push. Ready? Push!" With a screech, Ichigo pushed with all her might. Quiet consumed everything until an infant's wail could be heard. Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu went to clean the baby and wrap it in a blanket. When they returned, Yuzu handed the new life to Ichigo.

"Sister, you have a beautiful baby girl." Ichigo smiled proudly at the squishy life form that she had just brought into the world. She shared this smile with Shuuhei and everyone else in the room. Shuuhei placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"What are we going to call her?" he asked. Ichigo looked at her daughter and thought. She hadn't been expecting a girl so she had only thought of boy's names.

"How about Yuki?" A voice from the doorway suggested. Heads turned and mouths dropped. In the doorway stood Rukia. "I was asleep," she said. "And I was having some awfully turbulent dreams. Half way through one of them though, I heard crying. It was the wailing of a newborn babe. I think my mind was trying to tell me that I have a little one of my own to take care of." Rukia walked into the room and stood next to Ichigo. "Thank you baby." She smiled. Ichigo smiled at her friend.

"Yuki sounds like a perfect name. Hisagi, Yuki. Welcome to the world my child."

XXX

She slept soundly in the armchair in the drawing room. Baby Yuki was nuzzled against her chest. Soon after she was brought home, Ichigo and Shuuhei discovered that she was blind. Her eyes were clouded and she couldn't tell where or what things were. When Ichigo first held a doll in front of Yuki, the child didn't grab for it, nor did she grab at Shuuhei's finger when he went to tickle her. At first Ichigo worried.

As days turned to weeks and weeks to months, Yuki began crawling. Instead of hands – and – knees crawling, Yuki would brush her arm in an arch as she moved. If her hand hit something in the sweep, she knew that an object was there and she never hit the same object twice.

Once, when Rukia brought Miki over, Yuki "crawled" over to him. Ichigo and Rukia watched as Yuki felt the area around her and grasped Miki's hand. Miki had instantly removed his hand and toddled quickly away. Yuki sat where she was for a little while longer before she followed after Miki to where he was seated on the drawing room couch. The two mothers were greatly impressed by this.

Jyuushiro played "feeling" games with Yuki. She would bring books, pieces of fabric, shoes, and jewelry for the child to feel. She told Yuki all about the item in her hand and gave the story of how she had obtained it. Yuki's favorite item was Shunsui's pocket watch. She loved running her fingers over the carved surface and twirling the chain around her wrist. She even figured out how to open it. Jyuushiro laughed.

"Oh Shu, isn't she incredible? Four months old without the use of her eyes and she can tell who is in the room with her! Even when no one is talking!" As if to prove what Jyuushiro had just said, Yuki turned so that she was facing Shunsui and held up the pocket watch. She then placed it over her chest and made baby speech. Shunsui chuckled as he watched Yuki rub the watch over his knee. She really was an incredible child. He was brought from his thoughts when he felt something hard hit his forehead. Yuki had thrown his pocket watch at him and was now laughing gleefully; Jyuushiro was also laughing. Consumed in the moment, Shunsui laughed as well.

XXX

He sat under a weeping cherry tree that grew in his expansive back garden. His head was rested against the trunk and his eyes were closed in contemplation. When Rukia had entered the birth room, he had left. For some reason, when he had seen Ichigo hold her child, he had remembered his own daughter. She had only been six when she had died. No, 'died' wasn't the right word: she had been killed; trampled by the hooves of a spooked horse then crushed under the wheel of the carriage that the horse had been pulling.

As much as he knew he couldn't, Byakuya really wanted to help Ichigo raise her child. He hadn't seen Yuki since the day she had been born, but everything that he had heard about her was incredible. A blind child who was able to navigate her house without wounding herself by crawling into objects, a child who could "see" who was in the room with her just by feeling the ground, such a child was truly blessed.

"Sire," Byakuya looked up to see a man – servant walking towards him. "Sire, there is a woman here to see you. She is Mrs. Ichigo Hisagi and she has brought her daughter with her." Byakuya stood up, dusted himself off, and thanked the servant. He walked into his manor and through the main hall to the front door. Ever so hesitantly, He turned the knob and opened the door. He was met by a pair of cloudy gray eyes.


End file.
